Slenderspace: Jake vs Slenderman
by jaketheripper
Summary: watched slenderspace commercial, decided i could play the game MY WAY, with blackjack and hookers...loljk with a gun and an actual rig and a better point than collecting shit and escaping. more deadspace in this than slender. but slendy still replaces the necromorphs
1. Chapter 1

Jaketheripper

the year is 2089, it's been years since i woke up last, i can't even count, but then again, cryosleep is supposed to be long, but i never counted on nightmares, horrible, horrible things...i woke up screaming, the cryo pod opening, i looked around me at the other pods, two were open and empty, the rest were coated on the inside with blood, as if something had caused the occupants to explode.

i got up and stretched, walking to the computer terminal and used voice recognition to get my armor and weapon.

"Tinsley, Jake."

the wall opened and i put on my suit, the helmet closed around my head and I picked up my gun, a laser rifle, I slung it at my back and looked out the window, what i saw did not bode well, one of the ships in the fleet was burning,it drifted around until it finally hit the ship next to it, that ship in turn came hurtling at the ship i was on, the saftey window shut and i was thrown against the wall as alarms sounded and the lights went down, it was fucking dark, "hull breached, hull breached, unknown lifeform detected"

"FUCK!"

I ran like hell into the dark hallway, no one, no crew, no security, nothing, i cocked my rifle and aimed it around, suddenly i saw a figure standing at the end of the hall, "hello?"

nothing but a feint crackling in my ear from the comlink that was somehow active even though no one was calling me, I walked closer, "I'm what's left of security squad 8, state your designation."

no answer, the fucking static got louder though, i hit my helmet, it did nothing to help, "fuck, Look, just fucking tell me your name...what...the..."

standing before me was an 8ft tall creature with bleach white skin, it was wearing some type of dark suit with a red tie, it's arms were inhumanly long, that's not what scared me though, it's face was blank, no features at all other than the outline of a brow and a nose, totally bald and it's suit and face was caked with blood from the body it had just torn in half with it's bare hands, I leveled my rifle.

"FUCK YOUUUU!"

it got hit three times and then strode off down the corridor, I thought of pursuing, but getting caught off guard by that thing was not my plan, Instead i decided to go to the reaserch center and see how the fuck that thing got on the ship.

this wasn't going to be easy...


	2. Chapter 2

i made my way to b deck, emergency systems had sealed off decks c-p due to the hull breach, i wasn't going to have much trouble unless i ran into that...thing...whatever it was...I got to B deck, to the laboratory, where true to form i found a scientist, dead at the terminal, a now silent computer sitting there with blood coating the screen, i wiped the blood from the screen, "unknown artifact unearthed, study will commense on the asteria." that was the third ship that caused this whole thing, i read lower, "analysis has determined that an unknown life form resides in artifact, extracting."

i winced, this is where the log got graphic, "unknown entity has resumed biological functions, body temperature dropping rapidly, Xrays determine entity has 4 hearts but no visible respiratory mechanisms, no occular tissue, teeth or other sensory objects can be detected, SUBJECT ACTIVE, SUBJECT ACTIVE, MULTIPLE APENDAGES VISIBLE, SUBJECT HAS MANIFESTED CLOTHING OF SOME SORT, SUBJECT VIOLENT, EXTREMELY VIOLENT-HULL BREACH-ERROR: FILE LOST"

there was nothing after that, so i assumed that was when i woke up, so it was all the researchers faults.

now that i had someone to blame, i had to find a way to kill it, or get off this ship alive, or both.

I walked back out into the hallway and immediatley was greeted by the static, i turned around and fired at the thing which had been standing directly behind me.

it grabbed my rifle, encasing the entirety in a large spindly fingered pale hand and crushed it.

it wagged a finger at me before i saw it grow...tentacles...if that's the right word, these struck at me and sent me flying, it left dents in my rig, i ran, what else could i do?

i ran into a room without looking at it and found myself in a weapons locker, a little boy was huddled in the corner, he looked up at me and screamed, my helmet retracted, "it's ok, it's ok little guy, I'm from security team 8, I'm going to get you out of here."

"really?"

"yea."

the boy got up and i started looking around, i picked up the largest weapon i saw, an evangelizer, i cocked the shotgun barrel and slung it at my back, i got two plasma cutters and a motorized pulse rifle.

"c'mon kid, we're getting out of here."

i opened the door and rolled into the hallway, opening fire with my gun, i tore a hole in his tux with the shotgun barrel and then aimed for his head, however, he vanished before i could get a shot it, "C'MON!"

the kid ran towards me and i picked him up as i ran for the computer room, the control center.


	3. Chapter 3

We reached the control center, passing many dead bodies on the way, the kid was crying as I accessed the computer, "Tinsley, Jake." The computer sprang to life, "yes?"

"are the escape pods functioning?"

"all 18 of them sir, 17, 16, 15-" I gasped, "what's happening?"

"unknown entity is damaging the pods, sir."

"ACTIVATE SECURITY!"

"unknown entity has fled the pod chamber."

"good, i'll be down momentarily."

I picked the kid up and ran down that way, "don't worry kid, we'll get away, I promise."

The kid just hugged me, whimpering.

we reached the lift and I pressed the down button, suddenly I heard static as the doors shut, the lift rocked and I heard the computer tell me, "unknown entity in elevator shaft!"

I felt the lift shake again, "unknown entity damaging operating cables!"

i pulled out the evangelizer and shot through the roof at the unspeakably evil entity who's only lot in life seemed to be destroying everything around it, I heard a disgruntled scream and a weight lifted from the lift as whatever it was crawled back up the shaft.

The lift began descending again and I let out a sigh of relief as the kid finally stopped crying, we were almost out of this, all we had to do is get to the pods, "computer?"

"yes?"

"isolate the pod chamber from all access but the elevator shaft."

"right away sir"

suddenly i felt the lift sway as something landed on it, there was a metallic twanging noise and the lift swayed again, "UNKNOWN ENTITY IN ELEVATOR SHAFT"

i opened fire with the evangelizer, the thing then climbed back up to avoid the bullets, soon the lift reached it's destination and i roared at the computer, "SEAL THE SHAFT!"

as we walked out, the doors sealed shut behind us and we ran to an escape pod.

as we finally escaped from the ship, i noticed too late that the ship was still operational.

we were near the moon of the populated planet when i saw the engines fire, the ship was being piloted towards the planet, "oh fuck..."

suddenly i heard the kid cackle, i turned to him, i couldnt help but hear the static coming through my rig, "this, of course, was father's plan."

"WHAT?"

the kid, who's back had been to me, turned around, his skin was bleach white, his face blank, he grew tentacles as he laughed maniacally at me.

the static closed in and i lost conciousness...

_**any who liked this story, may ask for a sequel, of course i won't be riding off Slender space, it will most certainly be a continuation.**_

_**cheers-jaketheripper**_


End file.
